Two Worlds
by mad-man
Summary: just an idea i had about the battle network worlds. read an review.


Hello MegaMan fans. This is my first Megaman fic, it is a oneshot, at least its is at this point in time. this fic is for the MegaMan.EXE world or MegaMan Battle Networks. It takes place sometime after Lan discovered MegaMan is Hub. Enjoy and review or hate it and complain.

-----Two Worlds----

there is no ground except for floating platforms linked with narrow walkways and wire framed shapes of green. All around there is only a distant black flecked with green and dotted with images of a town. A town that has real streets and grass covered lawns, and a blue sky dotted with puffs of white. The floating platforms a green frameworks and odd sky didn't bother the girl as she walked across one of the platforms.

She was young and slim not overly tall but not short. She wore a tight pink and red suit with a round decoration on her chest. the suit matched her boots and gloves as well as her helmet. On her helmet was two long curved antennae that curled back behind her head almost forming a circle. As she turned onto a different walkway she fluttered the wings that came from her back.

Her name is Roll and she is a NetNAVI, this is her world and it doesn't seam strange to her at all. It was a world of data and computer programs, letting her go anywhere a computer or machine was. Currently she was going to Lan's homepage to talk to her blue friend MegaMan.

She was upset with MegaMan. She had been planning a nice trip the beach site, just for the two of them. She told MegaMan weeks ago but today he sent her a message saying he had to go virus busting with Lan. She was going to wait for him at Lan's homepage.

She stepped on a round glowing disk feeling herself breaking down and pulled past several security walls before reappearing on a different disk. Around her was only one large platform and the distant black was replaced with blue and had MegaMans red Icon floating past occasionally.

She walked to the center of the platform and looked around her. she shook her head as she looked around, "I still don't know why he never made his homepage bigger. Mayl says Lan has almost twice the server space she dose." She waved her hand in a short gesture, causing a small green wire framed chair to appear beside her. she sat down on the hard chair, "he didn't even upgrade the furniture settings for Mega. I wonder why Mega never changed them himself."

She was sitting there when a blue door folded out of the blue background. She thought for a moment her eyes where malfunctioning. She stood up as the door opened and a green computer program came out muttering about MegaMan never cleaning his room. The program jumped when it saw Roll, "what are you doing here? Oh no you didn't just see that did you?"

Roll stepped toward the program and door, the chair disappearing behind her. she blinked at the door, confusion clear on her face, "what's behind there?"

The program pushed the door trying to block Roll's view, "it is, its nothing its where MegaMan stores his old chips and other junk. Yeah its just some junk."

Roll pushed the program aside and pulled the door open. Stepping inside the door the world around her flickered and changed. In moments she was inside the front door of a house. It was Lan's house, she recognized it from pictures. She took a few steps trying to understand what was happening.

"oh no. I'm in so much trouble.", the program came in the door behind Roll. The moment he passed the threshold his shape wavered and was replaced by a brown haired man in glasses and a lab coat. He stopped beside Roll, "well since I'm already in trouble I might as well give you a themed skin while you're here."

Roll stumbled back from the man, "what are you talking about. How are we in the real world." she bumped into a stand beside entryway sending knocking shoes to the ground.

The program man sighed and bent down to collect the shoes, "this isn't the real world. it's a recreation of the Hikari household, created by Dr. Hikari for Hub. Sorry I mean MegaMan, in the net he goes by MegaMan, here he uses Hub."

Roll looks around in amazement, "this is a sim. But it looks so real. The windows even show ACDC town like the photos Mayl sends to her pen pal. Mega lives here, what about his PET?"

The program man stands up after resorting the shoes, "Dr. Hikari created a direct link from Lan's PET to his computer, as long as the PET is closer than half a mile MegaMan can come back here instantly. MegaMan doesn't live in his pet, he says its too small. He likes it here because Lan installed web cams and hacked the intercom in the house so that MegaMan could be part of everything going on."

Roll walked with the program man to the couch in front of the TV. She sat while the program man looked at her for a moment. She squirmed after he kept staring, "why are you looking at me like that?"

He walked to the TV and flipped it open like it was a cabinet. Inside was a cyber console, he typed for a moment before closing the TV again. "there you go, just wait for the refresh and you'll have a new skin."

Roll jumped to her feet, "what are you talking about. I like my skin, I don't what to take it off and put on a new one, that sounds painful." The room shifted slightly before steadying, Roll was different now.

She was still slim and moderate height but now she wore a red and yellow jacket over a pink t-shirt and jean shorts. Her boots where replaced with ankle high sneakers, her gloves where gone and so was her helmet. She had hair now, shoulder length strawberry blond hair.

She looked at herself and then glared at the program man, "what was that? Why do I look like this?"

The program man chuckled, "it's a skin. An ancient concept where you can apply a new look to an existing set of data. Dr. Hikari came up with a modern version for official NAVI's who needed to infiltrate organizations. Lan adapted it for MegaMan."

Roll begin to pace back and forth, "that's the second time you said Lan did something like this. are we talking about Lan Hikari?" The program man just nodded. Roll stopped and looked at him, "you mean the Lan Hikari who barley survives a day of school. The one who misses the most obvious things even if you tell him about them. That Lan?"

The program man walked back toward the front door, "yes that's the Lan I'm talking about. Its also the Lan who dose whatever he sets out to do. The Lan who decided to fight WWW and won. The Lan who wanted to make his friend MegaMan, his brother Hub happy."

He stopped just before going out the door, "it will look like Lan walks in this door when he gets home. Remember that it is because of the live web cams, he isn't really in the net." The program man stepped out the door, turning back into a program before going to the transfer disk.

Roll looked around her in amazement, "this is so Mega doesn't feel separate from his family. From his past, his old world. I never thought about the fact that he was human, maybe Lan wasn't the dense one. maybe it was everyone else, even me."

--------

almost an hour later Lan walks inside his front door, "MOM. We're home. Mom?" lan find a note beside a plate of cookies on the counter. "well MegaMan mom went to visit her sister. I'm supposed to save dad some cookies."

MegaMan laughs from in his pet, "she never is going to stop trusting you with food is she. Try to leave dad a few. Ill see you in our room."

Lan's PET beeps for a moment before the intercom by the door beeps. Lan flops down on the couch with a fistful of cookies and turns on the TV. He doesn't know what's is about to happen in the cyber world.

--------

MegaMan appears on the transfer disk on his and Lan's homepage. He is about as tall as Roll and thin but with well defined muscle structure. He whore a tight blue and dark blue suit with his red disk icon on his chest. he has matching blue boots and gloves and a helmet with his icon on it.

He heads towards the edge of the platform, calling the door into view with a hand signal. He stops before entering, "I should mail Roll and apologize for skipping our date." MegaMan calls up a floating screen and records a short apology to Roll. When he hits send though a ringing goes off behind the door.

He dismisses the mail screen and prepares his buster, thinking a virus was inside his home. He jumps inside rolling across the floor and to his feet. Only to find Roll standing there beside the couch that had an image of Lan sitting there eating all of his mothers cookies.

MegaMan dissipates the charge in his buster, as his hand returns to normal the room shift slightly again. MegaMan is now wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with his Icon on it and high toped shoes. his black hair was long and ruffled like he just took off a hat, he looked a bit like Lan.

MegaMan blushed and stammered something illegible before looking at his feet. Roll blushed having understood that he just said she looked good. She looked down at her own feet as well. After a moment MegaMan's head snapped up, "how did you get in here?!"

Roll smiled and went over to MegaMans side pulling him over to the couch. Lan's image had just vacated it to get milk and the last of the cookies. Roll sat down and pulled MegaMan down beside her. she smiled as he looked at her in total confusion, "its ok Hub, I understand. You wanted to keep in touch with your family, but you didn't want to make your friends feel strange around you. That's why you never told us about this place. Because its not part of us its part of you but you need to realize you are a part of us. That makes this part of us, we want you to be happy. Besides, I think I look good with hair, and your pretty cute like this."

MegaMan blushed but then his face tensed for a moment, "thanks Roll. I'm glad you understand but... could you not tell the others. Not right now at least, I need to get used to this. I... I always tried to keep my two worlds separate, I didn't think I could live in two worlds at once. But with a friend like you I think it would be fun."

Lan came back to the couch flopping down and almost squashing Roll. MegaMan pointed at the intercom and twisted his hand to the side, "Lan careful you almost sat on our guest."

Lan almost spit out his milk as MegaMan said guest, "what do you mean guest? Did you finally tell the others about the house?" Lan slid over on the couch away from where he supposed the guest must be.

Roll answered before MegaMan could, "no he didn't Lan. I found out but Hub knows now that his friends care about him. Not what world he lives in." they all settled down and watched TV until Lan's mom came home. Then MegaMan and Roll chuckled as Lan got scolded for eating an entire tray of cookies.

This soon lead to MegaMan's friends becoming even closer to him and each other. And eventually the real world and the cyber came closer together as NAVI's began to understand the real world more.

-End-

there you go, my first MegaMan Battle Network fic. I don't plan on going any further with this idea but ask me if you want to use it.

side note- I didn't play MMBN1 I only read the script and the game analyst, I did play(and defeat) MMBN2, MMBN3, and MMBN4, and all of them where fun but the play time was short, great plot however.

Roll didn't knock the shoes down in the real world, just the images in the sim. This is what the program was talking about when he said MegaMan never cleaned his room. The program would put all the images of items back where they really where in the real world.

Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling problems. And if I got something wrong or you have an idea how to improve something let me know.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTION!


End file.
